High Dosage
by CuteVampireCollie
Summary: You fought to protect me, now let me fight to stay by your side. I'll scream and scream until I can reach you. And then I'll have to wonder what my feelings for you really are. Katniss/Peeta. Set during the end of the first book. Possible OOCness.


A/N: Alright…this is my fourth HG fic and I think I've done pretty well in writing them so far. So hopefully the odds are still in my favor. Umm….not really much to say about this one, except it's a bit of a play on the scene near the end of the first book where Peeta's taken away to have his leg fixed and Katniss is left screaming for him. So…enjoy!

I do not own The Hunger Games (I almost typed Kingdom Hearts! Lol). The characters and rights belong solely to Suzanne Collins. A big thanks to Aviditty for being one of my muses. ^w^

…

I hung onto Peeta for dear life, my hands tightly gripping the fabric of his jacket. Not only to keep him on his feet, but to steady myself as well. Once we were safely inside the hovercraft, the arena quickly receding from view, Peeta collapsed onto the floor, pulling me along with him. Blood was everywhere, causing me to swallow thickly, fear rising strong and sharp inside my chest.

Doctors immediately came to our aid, a small group pulling Peeta from my arms and placing him on a gurney. I reached out for him, quickly pulling myself up and on my feet. The Games had only just ended and already they were trying to separate us. We had endured that Capitol's stupid Game together, we had won together…and we would _stay _together.

I screamed and someone grabbed my arm, trying to haul me in the direction opposite to Peeta. I screamed even louder, refusing to just be pulled along like someone's doll. Blood…there was so much blood. They really expected me to just leave his side?

I pulled my arm out of some stranger's grasp and ran. My boots pounding hard against the floor, my breathing labored and quick. He was being wheeled into a large room and I was rushing to follow. A glass door closed behind them, keeping me from reaching Peeta. A scream left my mouth, so loud and sharp that I vaguely wondered if it would end up doing permanent damage to my vocal cords.

I banged helplessly against the glass, screaming for Peeta. Just screaming his name….screaming for him to wake up. He was utterly pale and lifeless, his skin taking on an unhealthy grayish-blue sheen. "Peeta!" Two more men in white stepped behind me, grabbing my arms, but I just shook them off harshly, pure venom and loathing in my eyes. "NO!" After that, no one else dared try to grab me.

I was quickly becoming frantic, still screaming his name, still pounding against the glass. I had to be with him. To make sure he was going to be alright. Clenching my fingers so tightly to my palm that blood began to run in between my fingers, I backed away from the door. Fine. If they wouldn't let me in, I would just force my way in. I ran, ramming the door with my shoulder, making sure to put all my weight into it. It didn't budge. I did it again. Still nothing.

Finally, after a couple more slams, the glass door shattered completely, which set off a keening, high-pitched alarm. "Peeta!" I hurried to his side, weaving my hand quickly but carefully through the mess of wires to reach his hand. I gripped it tightly in mine, eyes darting towards all the strange monitors they had set up.

"His heart rates dropping!" "We need another vial of blood, stat." I squeezed his hand tighter, willing him to fight. I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't! "Come on, Peeta…fight," I muttered. I longed to clench something in my other hand, preferably Peeta's other hand, but the smell and sight of all the blood…_his blood _was starting to make me dizzy. It was weird. Apparently in the arena, I could handle stuff as gory as this, but right now…not so much.

My breathing became shallow and my grip on his hand loosened as I felt my knees begin to buckle. "Someone grab her! And get her out of here!" Just as I felt myself hit the floor with a bone-heaping thud, I felt a pair of arms grab me and this time I had no more strength left to put up a fight. I was suddenly so tired…but our hands were still connected. "Come on, Peeta…fight…_for me._"

After only a few tugs, the person holding me managed to separate our hands and lead me away, my consciousness drifting to black after that.

…

I felt my eyes flutter open and slowly took a deep breath in, blearily looking at my surroundings. It was a big white room, the brightness of it nearly making me nauseous. I felt a hand grip mine and I looked over to see Peeta. He gave me a tired smile. "Hey." I felt my heart flutter weakly in relief at seeing he was okay. _Alive._ "Hey. How…how are you?" He shrugged, the smile fading somewhat. "I've been better." I pursed my lips and looked him up and down, my eyes widening when I saw his leg. He caught my gaze and laughed without any real mirth. "It's a prosthetic. They couldn't save my leg, so…this was the only other option."

My heart seemed to stop for a few seemingly endless seconds, and then began to pound fiercely against my ribcage instead. "Peeta, I'm so…sorry. I don't…I don't know what to say….I'm sorry." He shook his head, brushing his fingers against my knuckles gently. "You're the reason I didn't bleed to death, Katniss. The doctors also told me that you broke down a glass door just to get to me." I nodded, looking away from his intense gaze. "Yeah. There was just so much blood….I wasn't going to let you give up."

He stood up, somewhat shakily on his new metal leg, and settled himself next to me on the overly large bed. I was almost pretty sure there were no cameras, so it surprised me to find that all I wanted to do at this moment was curl up next to him and have him never let me go. So I put my head on his shoulder with a sigh, feeling guilty as he began to play with my hair. I had only been leading him on in the arena so we could at least have a chance of getting out alive. He still didn't know that. Only Haymitch did. And now I was leading him on again…

Although, I wasn't doing this because I felt like I had to. I was doing this for me. Because I wanted to. He was soft and warm and his body seemed to fit perfectly next to mine, like we were literally made for one another. Which was a strange thought because I had only really gotten to know him in the arena. So I couldn't say whether I loved him or not already, could I? With a mental groan, I closed my eyes, already more than willing to go back to sleep, even though my body felt stiff and I wanted to stretch it out.

The only thing I knew for certain was that I was going to need a very high dosage of some fancy Capitol-produced medication if I wanted to get through my confusing array of feelings without going insane first.


End file.
